This invention relates generally to gas fireplace controls, and more particularly to shielding of such controls from heat radiated from the fireplace.
The controls for delivery of combustible gas to fireplace burners are commonly placed quite near the burners, as for example 1/2-4 feet away from the burners. This results in excessive heating of the controls--i.e. valves, etc.,--as by infra-red radiation from flames and hot artificial logs, at the fireplace grate area. Aside from possible danger of gas ignition at the controls, the latter become so hot that the user finds it difficult if not impossible to manipulate the controls. While heat shielding of the controls has been employed, excessive heating of the metal shield itself by radiated heat then becomes a problem, in the re-radiation to the controls, heating them excessively. There is need for improved metal shielding of such controls that keep the controls cool; also concealment of the controls is desirable, for safety.